


[Podfic] Stutter

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disability, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a stutter. Al has a way with words. Draco discovers their unlikely relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretsalex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secretsalex).
  * Inspired by [Stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161309) by Secretsalex. 



> Thank you to Secretsalex, for writing this beautiful story and letting me interpret it through my voice. I wanted to podfic this story the minute I finished reading it - if for nothing else but the challenge to read Scorpius stuttering and Albus being so much into him, sex and all. I hope I did this Scorpius and Albus (and this Draco) justice. ♥
> 
> Thank you, Reira_21, for allowing me to use your stunning Scorpius from [Tonight](http://reira-21.livejournal.com/26008.html) for the cover of the podfic.
> 
> And thank you so much, Fire_juggler, for betaing this podfic. Sadly, if I had incorporated all your wonderful advise, it would have taken another month or two to finish. So I went and corrected the most glaring mistakes you noted. You are the most awesome podfic beta ever. *bows*

  
[](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Secretsalex_Stutter.mp3)

**Listen now (direct streaming):**  


**Or download here:**  
**Download Link:** [mp3](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Secretsalex_Stutter.mp3) (15.4MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://vaysh.livejournal.com/388627.html) from March 2012 on LiveJournal.


End file.
